Destino final
by Ares-sama
Summary: Ambos sonrieron, ambos se observaron y se dijeron un "Te amo" que habían olvidado, ambos corrieron sus ataques chocaron y todo termino. Al final Boruto y Sarada con lagrimas en sus ojos tuvieron un adiós. Y Sasuke lo soñó, El destino trágico de su hija.
1. Sueño

¿Un sueño?

La respiración entre ambos era sincronizada, constante como el recuerdo de sus cuerpos de no querer olvidar al otro. Ambos ninjas, ambos shinobis se miraban directamente a los ojos del otro, con una mirada pérdida, aceptando el destino que nada volvería a ser igual.

Un lanzamiento de dos kunais con sellos explosivos en sus puntas rompió aquel silencio generado por ambos. El atacado se sorprendió giro rápidamente e intento evitar aquel impacto, un gran estruendo se escuchó detrás de él, se sintió herida y ofendida pero eso no evito que sacara un par de shurinkes contra quien un tiempo atrás fue tal vez la persona más importante en su corazón después de sus padres.

—¿Crees que yo quería esto? —

—Por que debería creerte, ya me mentiste una vez o quien sabe cuántas veces más lo hiciste —

—¿Eres tu quien me dice esto, o acaso es esa serpiente venenosa que te susurra al odio? —

Una sonrisa salió de sus labios, mientras preparaba los sellos para su próximo Jutsu, el Kekkei Genkai de estos se activaron. Ambos por dentro sabían lo que iba a ocurrir, ambos lo presintieron desde que estaban en la academia.

—Es irónico sabes, en este lugar nuestros padres comenzaron todo, y ahora yo lo terminare —

—Lo sé, pero aun así quiero decirte que te amo —

Aquellas palabras desarmaron completamente a esa persona, su corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos, y una lagrima traicionera escapo de sus ojos que recurrió lentamente hasta sus mejillas, por alguna razón recordó ese viejo poema de la primera cita que tuvieron "Quisiera ser una lagrima tuya para nacer en tus ojos correr por tu mejilla y morir en tus labios". Apretó con fuerza sus puños al recordar aquello, eran estupideces del pasado, estaba decidido a terminar con esto.

—Lo sé, y yo a ti —

—¡Por favor no me obligues! —

—Ya es demasiado tarde —

—¡Sharingan! —

—¡Byagukan! —

Ambos shinobis corrieron el uno contra el otro, bajando por las estatuas de los que habían comenzado aquel ciclo Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha.

El sonido de la roca rompiéndose ante su paso, un rasengan formándose y un chidori. Ambos gritaron con fuerza, ambos se lamentaron pero aun así ambos ejecutaron la técnica el uno contra el otro.

Una fuerte explosión se originó y todo ser vivo a cientos de kilómetros lo escucho. Las estatuas que en el pasado ya se habían agrietado y caído por el combate de sus padres volvió a caer lentamente, ambos ninjas cayeron a varios metros de distancia.

La mujer puso su mano sobre su abdomen intentando protegerse.  
Usando sus habilidades saltaban en roca y roca para evitar que estas los aplastaran y la majestuosa cascada que simbolizaba la frontera del país del fuego se desbordo comenzando a inundar todo el lugar.

—Lo acepto te falle —

—No importa lo que digas, ya nada cambiara —

La mujer desenfundo su katana y tomo gran impulso de la roca en la que se encontraba, el joven rubio hizo lo miso tomo un kunai con fuerza y ambos chocaron con sus filos en el aire, la fuerza entre ambos era grande y era demasiado evidente que ninguno podría llegar a tomar ventaja sobre su oponente, solo un fallo se necesitaba, un descuido o una debilidad de sus sentimientos haría que ambos perdieran en ese momento el combate.

Boruto tomo con fuerza su kunai y evadio el ataque del brazo derecho de Sarada, su katana iba en dirección apuñalarlo pero él se sintió con suerte consiguió evadirlo fácilmente, una patada de su ex amante consiguió separarlos por unos minutos.

Ambos se miraron, ambos hicieron sellos y jutsus de fuego y agua chocaron, luego del gran vapor originado ambos corrieron el uno contra el otro.

Un grito de furia, un deseo de acabar con todo y un kunai atravesando un cuerpo se escuchó.

Boruto no lo comprendió, miró fijamente a la persona que acaba de atravesar.

—¿Por qué? Dime, ¿Por qué no la evadiste? —

La katana de Sarada cayó al suelo. Provocando que su metal chocando contra el suelo fuera el único sonido que se escuchara.

La mujer tocia sangre mientras tocaba el rostro de su antiguo compañero.

—Porque tal vez así, podrías volver a creerme —

La mujer cayo pero antes que su cabeza chocara contra el suelo fue atrapada por los brazos de Boruto, el Uzumaki no contuvo las lágrimas.

—Por favor, regresa, regresemos a casa nuestra hija, nuestra hija pronto nace… —

Sarada no pudo terminar sus palabras, un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir de su boca mientras su pulso junto con su corazón dejaba de latir. Un fuerte grito de parte del rubio se escuchó por todo el valle del fin.

Sasuke se despertó, toco su frente sudorosa, no podía creerlo. Todo fue tan real, tan cierto. Por unos segundos pensó que era una horrible pesadilla pero aquello no podía ser.

Se levantó lentamente de su cama con las claras intenciones de no despertar a su esposa, camino en sigilo usando todas sus habilidades ninja para abrir lentamente la puerta de la habitación de su hija, se sorprendió y se asustó como nunca antes lo había sentido, desde la muerte de su clan, Sasuke Uchiha entro en pánico y corrió rápidamente en búsqueda de su princesa.

Recorrió Konoha, hasta que en un pequeño parque donde solía llevar a su hija cuando era más pequeña la encontró y para su disgusto no estaba sola. Boruto corría lentamente detrás de ella y la atrapaba en sus brazos, dándole pequeños besos en su cuello, Sasuke la sangre le hervía pero de solo recordar las imágenes de su sueño no podía simplemente moverse. Ambos se veían felices.

Eran felices, a sus quince años ambos estaban realmente alegré de estar al lado del otro. Pero entonces que ocurrió, algo cambiaria entre ellos. Y Sasuke tomo una decisión egoísta al igual que Itachi pero en su opinión seria el camino correcto. Iba asegurarse que fuera feliz incluso si era al lado del idiota del mini dobe, solo tenía que estar seguro que ese sueño no se convirtiera en una predicción del futuro o tal vez solo debería matar a Boruto. Decisiones.

* * *

Un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió realizar, aun no se si continuarlo o solo dejarlo como un One-shot.

Quiero decir que intente completamente que no se descubriera cual de los dos personajes era el desertor, pero al final creo que fue obvio quien fue.

Bueno espero que les gustara la mini historia, si la gente lo quiero hasta decida continuarla aunque claro mis prioridades ahora son mis fics "sobreviviendo al compromiso" y "En el amor y en la guerra".


	2. discusión

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos — bla, bla, bla —

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

* * *

Discusión

Sasuke se quedó pensando sobre su sueño la otra noche. Cuando era un niño recordaba como su madre solía contarle historias de como a veces ciertos Uchiha desarrollaban tanto su Sharingan que este les permitía ver ciertas partes del futuro pero que tenían que tener cuidado muchas de esas visiones eran solo ilusiones una forma de como el Sharingan te hacía pasar por malos momentos. Claro que siempre pensó que eso era una tontería y claro estaba el hecho que su madre le decía que eran viejas historias que le contaba su abuelo.

Tal vez solo estaba exagerando y debería enfocarse más en el acto y en el hecho total en que su hija tenía una relación a escondidas con el hijo del dobe, su antiguo discípulo había roto la primera regla que le impuso cuando lo tomo como aprendiz y era que se tenía que mantener alejado de su hija.

Y eso lo enfurecía y a la vez lo desconcertaba porque su pequeña no le había dicho nada, sabía que al principio la relación entre ambos fue algo difícil pero había aprendido a comprender totalmente a su hija o al menos eso creía el patriarca de los Uchiha.

Solo pudo dar un pequeño suspiro mientras observaba el jardín donde su esposa había cultivado varias plantas de tomate, aunque claro que Sasuke era quien en realidad cuidaba el jardín, eso era porque parecía ser que todo lo que Sakura sembraba no nacía, y si lo conseguía en pocos casos se marchitaba en cuestión de días, su esposa no tenía mano para la jardinería y Sasuke por la noche se dedicaba a trabajar en el jardín, tal vez Sakura lo sabía pero no lo mencionaba, la cuestión es que al Uchiha le gustaba ver la cara de felicidad de su esposa cuando ella presumía su hermoso huerto.

Sasuke sintió como la puerta se abría y vio entrar a su pequeña hija, a sus quince años Sarada había heredado definitivamente la belleza de sus padres y aunque Sasuke nunca lo dijera estaba creciendo demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Sarada vio a su padre sentado observando el jardín, de seguro su madre había intentado sembrar algo nuevo y su padre pensaba en como reemplazar las plantas por la noche. Aun así agacho lentamente la cabeza en señal de respeto y saludo a su padre quería ir a su habitación a descansar un poco, la cita que tuvo anoche con Boruto fue algo agotadora para su gusto. Querían pasar más tiempo junto y para ello escaparon de su casa a la media noche debido a que las misiones últimamente escaseaban que eran los momentos donde se comportaban como una pareja.

Sarada y Boruto se habían ido a cierto picnic nocturno. Y como siempre su novio y con mucho esfuerzo había hecho una siempre salida a escondidas en una cena romántica, nunca comprendía como su tonto rubio conseguía siempre hacerla sentir de una manera tan especial y mucho menos de donde sacaba esas ideas a veces pensaba que el séptimo Hokage le ayudaba pero luego pensaba que si el padre de Boruto lo supiera vendría a restregárselo a su padre.

Sarada ignoro a su padre y la manera como este la miraba, en sus pensamientos solo podía estar la noche anterior, de como ella y su novio habían bailado por primera vez bajo la luna, y como el rubio tonto la tomo en sus brazos y la beso con pasión. Ella amaba a su tonto y estúpido novio aunque nunca se lo dijera tal vez el orgullo que heredó de su padre se lo impedía, pero sabía que nunca tendría necesidad cuando miraba a su rubio una parte de ella le decía que él, la comprendía perfectamente sin necesidad de palabras. Aunque ella quería esforzarse mucho más para poder expresarse tranquilamente cuando estuvieran juntos, una vez su madre le dijo que una palabra no dice nada pero al mismo tiempo lo dice todo; nunca comprendía dicha frase tan contradictoria pero su madre le sonrió y le dijo que esa fue la manera como se sintió cuando su padre le dijo que la amaba.

Sarada podría contar en su mano las pocas veces que su padre le decía algo hermoso a su madre pero sabía que eso era suficiente para ella. Pero Boruto era otro caso, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta Sarada temía que en un momento a otro el rubio encontrara a una persona que se expresara más fácilmente, que le dijera sus sentimientos sin temor alguno, que no temiera en expresar su amor o en ocultar su relación y sobre todo que demostrara como lo valoraba, el mayor temor de Sarada es que Boruto encontrara alguien más parecido a él.

Los Uzumaki eran una molestia, no solo por Boruto, si no por los demás que conocía desde el séptimo hasta su hija, o su madrina Karin, todos ellos siempre eran con una gran sonrisa y una facilidad para decir lo que sentían.

—Sarada —

La voz de Sasuke sonó con más fuerza, había estado llamando a su hija desde hace unos minutos pero ella parecía estar totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Los siento, Otu-san me distraje un poco —

Sarada respondió con nervios ante la mirada inquisidora de su padre. Pero de repente Sasuke camino de forma agresiva hacia ella y la pequeña Uchiha se aterro sabía que su padre nunca la lastimaría pero aun así había escuchado tantas cosas malas sobre él que una parte de Sarada aunque nunca lo admitiera le tenía miedo a su progenitor.

Sasuke tomo la mandíbula de su hija y la ladeo un poco, dejando al descubierto el cuello de su hija, el cuello de su princesa, esa hermosa piel blanca como el mármol tenía un defecto, uno bien grande.

—Esas son marcas de labios —

Susurro el patriarca y su hija entro en pánico ante el descuido de sus acciones, su padre era demasiado posesivo con ella, a veces su madre tenía que interceder debido a que Sasuke no quería ver crecer tan ligero a su hija y aunque Sarada lo amara con todo su corazón a su testarudo padre a veces sentía que la ofuscaba.

—¡Papa! Puedo explicarlo, esto veras —

—¿Desde cuándo? —

Sarada se sorprendió por la pregunta y lo cierto es que no tenía una respuesta. ¿Pero acaso debería tenerla? Era su vida personal después de todo.

—No sé de qué hablas, y lo que haga en mi vida personal es mi problema, padre —

Sasuke se sorprendió, nunca antes su hija le había contestado de esa manera y no iba a permitirlo, era su padre y era la autoridad en esa casa de seguro esa forma de responder la aprendió de su "novio" secreto.

—¡Desde cuando te estas revolcando con el hijo de Naruto! ¿Dime desde cuando rebajas a nuestra familia? Eres una Uchiha no una cualquiera —

Y Sarada soltó lágrimas, nunca antes había llorado de esa manera, nunca antes sus sentimientos la habían traicionado de esa forma, de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar con fuerza. No era algo más sencillo solo escapaban sus lágrimas de sus ojos sin poder concéntrelo por que no estaba sollozando estaba era herida. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue alzar su mano contra el rostro de su padre.

—¡Te odio! —

Y no se supo que dolió mas, la cachetada o las palabras que acaban de salir, Sarada estaba destrozada.

—Lo amo, me escuchas, y tu ni nadie tiene derecho a decirme que es lo correcto para mí, yo amo a Boruto Uzumaki y espero algún día ser Sarada Uzumaki y dejar de ser una Uchiha—

Sasuke lo comprendió demasiado tarde, le había roto el corazón a su hija, a su mayor tesoro y la razón de su completa redención. Había perdido los estribos, sencillamente el sueño de la noche anterior lo tenía fuera de su lugar o tal vez reacciono de una manera que le recordaba a su antiguo yo. Aunque si su sueño era una visión tenía que impedir que su hija siguiera con esa relación.

Sarada corrió por las escaleras directo a su cuarto. Y Sasuke quedo solo en la sala principal de su casa.

Sarada entro a su cuarto y se lanzó sobre su cama comenzando a llorar con fuerza ella siempre quiso decir que lo amaba, siempre quiso decir la palabra "te amo" y el nombre de Boruto juntos, pero ahora lo había dicho y no fue como quiso ni a la persona que quería.

* * *

Tarde mucho en actualizar este fic, lo se. Pero tenia otras historias mas adelante y muchas de ellas son mas largas. Bueno no es un capitulo largo quienes me conocen saben que soy algo corto para escribir, salvo el fic de Shogun que siempre intento que sea al menos tres veces mas largo que este o el de sobreviviendo al compromiso que estoy haciendo mi esfuerzo que sea mas largo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, bueno iba a responderlos pero la mayoria me pedian era que continuara esta historia asi que creo que este capitulo es su mejor respuesta.

Sobre este fic. Bueno primero sera una historia de como Sasuke intenta prevenir ciertos sucesos. El problema es que el no sabe si esto son en realidad visiones o ilusiones. Tal vez no quiera correr riesgos o tal vez se de cuenta que son sus actos los que provocaran la calamidad del primer sueño.

El fic se llama "Destino final" Es por que se trata de encontrar el verdadero camino entre Boruto y Sarada hacia su verdadero destino.


	3. Escape

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

©Ares-sama

 **Importante:** Leer las notas de autor al final del capítulo.

 **Summary:** Ambos sonrieron, ambos se observaron y se dijeron un "Te amo" que habían olvidado, ambos corrieron sus ataques chocaron y todo termino. Al final Boruto y Sarada con lagrimas en sus ojos tuvieron un adiós. Y Sasuke lo soñó, El destino trágico de su hija.

Escape

Sasuke estaba en shock, sorprendido, herido y ante todo traicionado. Ella se había marchado, su hija a mitad de la noche después de la acalorada discusión había tomado la decisión de irse, de marcharse, de huir de su casa a mitad de la noche. Cierto ella se fue, incluso si fuera la misma Sakura quien se hubiera cansado del abandono y a veces indiferencia de Sasuke no le había afectado lo cierto es que realmente jamás pensó que ello vendría de su hija.

No, no podía ser hipicrita le habría dolido mucho si Sakura se hubiera ido, le partiría el corazón si es que aun le quedaba algo de este luego de tantos años siendo el lado oscuro de Konoha. Pero pensó que si su madre se quedaba a su lado, la hija jamás se iria, jamás él amaba a su pequeña y pensó que esta la amaba.

Tal vez exagero, tal vez debió haber comprendido que su pequeña había crecido, solo se dejo llevar por un sueño y aquello fue lo suficiente para estallar, perder el control sobre si mismo y a cambio, como recompensa por sus actos de padre celosa su hija, su mayor tesoro marcho.

Como si fuera una historia de amor diría Sakura, pensó. Si no fuera porque esta estaba llorando, gritando de una manera que jamás la había visto, creo que nunca había derramado tantas lágrimas, ni siquiera por él.

Tal vez en otra época ello lo habría puesto celoso, tal vez. Lo cierto es que Sarada siempre fue el centro del universo de los dos, siempre lo fue, la única y mayor prueba que Sakura Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha se amaban.

Se fue por el hijo del Dobe, por el hijo del séptimo hokage, ese vago ese inútil, ese tonto mocoso que siempre andaba discutiendo con su hija.

Ese gran genio como lo llamaban pero que era indigno, si se pareciera en algo a su padre tal vez no le molestaría, al menos Naruto se esforzaba, al menos el rubio padre se enfocaba en ayudar a otros, ¿Por qué Boruto? El niño era egoísta, ese príncipe de Konoha nieto del cuarto hokage, hijo de séptimo, heredero del Clan Uzumaki y del Clan Hyuga, el nunca se esforzaba.

Porque lo haría, el niño había crecido en una cuna de oro, incluso más grande que la de su madre porque a diferencia de Hinata nadie nunca criticaba a Boruto, lo cuestionaba, porque lo harían el chico era demasiado, demasiado perfecto.

El chico era demasiado, demasiado él.

Y eso era lo que Sasuke más odiaba. Porque Boruto Uzumaki podría tener la fuerte mezcla genética de sus padres, pero lamentablemente los dioses habían decidido darle la arrogancia, el orgullo y sobre todo el deseo de tener aquello que no podía poseer al igual que Sasuke.

"Dime Boruto, esto es para ti mi hija, la pequeña niña con la que jugabas en la arena cuando eran niños, la pequeña que intentaste proteger de los brabucones en la academia, la pequeña con quien rivalizabas, que fue mi hija para ti, aquello que siempre se te prohibió poseer, porque era tu deber casarte con la hija de Karin o de Hanabi. Asi que miraste a mi pequeña, mi orgullo, mi tesoro y quisiste poseerla porque sabias que Sarada jamás se te iba a ser dada"

Sin darse cuenta Sasuke toco su mejilla mientras veía una lagrima solitaria caer, y esta seguía cayendo mientras apretaba con más fuerza la carta que su hija le había dejado.

"porque al igual que yo, quien deseo a Sakura una simple kunoichi por sin linaje, una mujer que si mis padres y mi clan hubieran estado vivos jamás hubiera podido tener."

Sasuke se levanto, no podía soportarlo más, dejo la carta al lado del espejo y camino lentamente hacia la salida, mientras una Sakura lloraba sobre la ropa de bebe de su hija.

Estaba llorando el patriarca Uchiha, y no quería que nadie lo viera, no por orgullo o debilidad es que sencillamente no quería lastimar mas a Sakura, nunca mereció a esa gran mujer, y sabia que Boruto no merecía a su hija."

 _Voy hacer Feliz, lo he decidido, no importa lo que tu digas o mi madre, se que le partiré el corazón a ella._

 _he decidido marcharme de la casa, estaré al lado del hombre que amo, se que mama lo entenderá._

 _papa, padre o solo lord uchiha, te he llamado de tantas maneras pero cada una de ellas a veces no tienen un significado real para mi._

 _quiero que sepas que gracias, si gracias por que existo debido a tu egoísmo, a tu gran frió corazón,_

 _nunca creí en tu amor hacia mi madre, tal vez ella era la mas apta para revivir tu clan._

 _tal vez si la amaste pero no quiero quedarme al lado de alguien que es tan frió como un cadaver.  
_ _tu clan morirá contigo, se que por mas que lo desees mi madre no podrá darte mas hijos y yo padre seré feliz,_ _  
_

 _seré una uzumaki y la ultima de los uchiha, sere egoista ante todo por que me niego a cargar con tus pecados, los pecados del tio itachi,_

 _los del abuelo y los del clan, los pecados de Indra._

 _y como hija egoista que estoy siendo cuida de mi padre y aunque sea por una vez finge amarla como se lo merece._

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Los que siguen esta historia saben que son capítulos cortos pero en mi opinión fuertes, emotivos y sustanciales, al demora en actualizar es que lo cierto tengo muchas historias y soy algo hiperactivo y cuando tengo una nueva idea corro a escribirla lo que hace que tenga muchos fics.


End file.
